I'll Try: The Curse of the Black Pearl
by Bigglesworth
Summary: A young girl runs away from home finds herself 300 years back in time. What will she do? How will she cope? And whats with the monkey? Story is inspired by the song I'll Try
1. The Beginning

Hellooo there!

Here be my new story. This story line has been rattling round my noggin so I decided to be productive and write it :)

Disclaimer (booo): I dont own the song "I'll try" nor do I own POTC (but a girl can dream eh?)

* * *

New Beginnings

The room was dark. Only the subtle glow of the moon illuminated the room. Not that there was much to illuminate as most furniture and objects were still in boxes. With a sigh, she rose from her bed and looked at the ocean from out of her window. The water was calm and serene. It was almost black, mirroring the night sky. What mysteries and secrets did the vast ocean hold? No man was ever to learn the secrets from the deep blue.

Not that she cared anyway. The beautiful haunting view was more like a curse. She wanted nothing more than to go back, but she couldn't. She knew there were too many memories back there and no matter how hard she wanted to go back she knew there was no way she would be able to.

With a sigh, Evelyn turned away from the ocean view and looked into the bare room. This was to be her room now. Until she was old enough to leave her new home.

Evelyn Fairfield was 16 years old and even though she felt like she was grown up, her mother thought otherwise. She had been happy living in Manchester until tragedy struck her family. Four years of grief had past and now her mother felt it was time to make a fresh start somewhere else. Only the somewhere else was at the other end of the country in Cornwall. What was a city girl suppose to do in such a quiet place? She would go mental! She was used to the busy, noisy and yet lively streets. Here there was nothing but the constant sound of the ocean waves. If she wanted to hear the ocean, she would have bought one of those CDs that have ocean sounds and if she was feeling adventurous, she would have got one with wale and dolphin noises!

And to make things even worse for her, there was hardly anyone her age that lived in the area she was getting accustomed to. It was all old, retired people who lived in her neighborhood. Making new friends was going to be hard. It would be even harder as she knew that she wouldn't have anything in common with the people her age there anyway. Oh how she couldn't wait to be 18! Total freedom. She would be able to move to a big buzzing city where she belonged. Maybe London or Liverpool. Or maybe she would go back to Manchester and be with her friends. If they still remembered her that is.

With a frustrated sigh, she flopped onto her soft bed, looking at the blank wall opposite her. She didn't want to loose sleep pondering all these thoughts as that would give her dark circles under her eyes and she didn't feel like making a first impression with what could only be described as panda eyes, so she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

She was welcomed the next morning with the sun light beaming in her eyes and the sound of sea gulls squawking away not far from her home. Grumbling and half blinded, she sat up, slowly opening her eyes.

Trudging downstairs, she heard her mother laughing. Curiously, she followed the voice of her mother and saw that a man was standing at the front door.

"Well thank you for the flowers, they really are lovely", her mother said smiling.

"It was no problem. Just being a friendly neighbor. Well, I better be going". And with that, the door was shut and her mother was still smiling, gazing at the fresh bunch of flowers.

"Who was that?" Evelyn asked.

"Oh it was John," her mother said, still smiling.

"John?"

"Yeah, he's one of our neighbors. He came round with these as a welcome presents", she said gesturing to the flowers.

One of the neighbors indeed. But don't people usually give baskets of muffins or fruit or something of the sort when new people move into a neighborhood?

"So what did this 'John' person do before he retired and moved up here with the rest of the dinosaurs?" Evelyn asked, intrigued by this John fellow.

"Oh he's not retired" her mother corrected "He's quiet young actually. Well not young as in your generation but younger than the rest of the people who live here".

What did her mother have for breakfast? Crazy flakes?

A small alarm bell was going off in Evelyn's head. It was the way her mother said 'young' that set off this warning.

She decided to prod for more information to put her mind at ease.

"Young as in your generation young?"

"Umm hmm", was all her mother could say while finding a vase to put the flowers in.

"Umm hmm" Evelyn repeated with the addition of suggestive eyebrows.

Her mother smiled in feign shock.

"Don't 'Umm hmm' me young lady. It's nothing of that sort. By the way, have you looked around the village yet? Its quiet nice"

"No and I don't intend to" Evelyn stubbornly said.

"Well you better get use to this place, were going to be here for quiet some time", her mother said, trying to urge her to go.

"No" was the next stubborn answer.

"Aw come on! Feel the fresh air. Breathe it in now", her mother said, mocking her by animatedly inhaling deeply.

Evelyn sighed in defeat.

"Fine, fine. But if I get carried off by a freakishly over-sized sea gull, I'm blaming you"

Her mother smiled and shook her head as Evelyn went upstairs to go and change clothes, readying herself for whatever she would encounter in this little quiet village.

As she searched through the boxes of unpacked clothes, she decided to go simple today. People here probably wouldn't know the word fashion or its meaning, even if they were run over by Kate Moss.

When she was finally ready with her now neat and tidy chestnut hair and a refreshed face, she went to put her shoes on and stood up doing a last check on her outfit. She was wearing a white tee shirt with the words "Frankie Says Relax" in black writing. Along with that she was wearing light skinny jeans.

"Eh, this will do", she thought.

* * *

Once she had stepped out of the front door, she examined her surroundings. There were two rows of stone cottages, one row on each side of the road. She stepped out onto the sidewalk and began to walk towards the centre of the village.

This neighborhood was perfect. The gardens were well kept, there was not a single bit of litter on the floor and the sky was a brilliant blue with not a cloud in sight. A little too Wisteria Lane for Evelyn's liking.

It was a ten minute walk from her house to the centre of the village. Not sure on where to go she wandered round the village aimlessly like a lost soul. There was a small harbor which had all sorts of different floating vessels such as fishing boats, small yachts and even some old wooden dinghies. Not far from where she was standing, there was a small beach. She could hardly call it a beach as it was just a little patch of sand. Nothing compared to the golden beaches in Spain.

The shops surrounding the village were petite and varied from fishing shops, antique shops, cafes and book shops. There were no big named high street shops that she was accustomed to.

"I guess I'll have to do all my shopping online", she thought.

She soon found a wooden bench which looked over the harbor. She sat down sighing and looked out into the distance. The sun was now high above, making the clear blue water glisten. It looked like a picture that you would find on a post card.

She wondered what her friends were doing. Were they in the park talking about a party to come? Were they in town shopping for an upcoming event? Or were they in each others homes, talking and gossiping? Either way, she wasn't there.

She felt someone's eyes looking at her. Evelyn turned her head slightly to her left to find a woman sitting next to her, looking directly at her. The woman beside her looked as though she was in her mid twenties. Evelyn was now starting to feel uncomfortable with a stranger staring at her so openly.

"Hello?" Evelyn hesitated to say.

The woman's face broke out into a warm smile.

"Hello. Your new here aren't you?"

Feeling less apprehensive than before replied back.

"Yeah. I moved here with my mum a few days ago."

"What is your name?" the woman asked.

"Evelyn Fairfield".

"Oh that's a pretty name" she complimented.

"Thank you. And you are?"

"Tanya Daily, I work in the antiques shop just round the corner"

They talked a bit more; it was mainly small talk though. When Evelyn realized what time it was she said her goodbyes and went home.

* * *

When Evelyn returned home she didn't expect to see what she saw when she entered the living room.

Her mother was on the couch with what she guessed to be John. They were sitting way too close for people who had only just met that day. What was more interesting was that the wine had been popped open and two glasses were half full of the crimson liquid.

"Evelyn, hi! I didn't expect you to come home so early", her mother said.

"I can see that", she replied, looking at the situation cautiously.

"This is John"

Yep, she was right.

"Hello, Evelyn" he said, extending his hand.

Evelyn did not receive his friendly gesture and looked at his hand guardedly.

What the hell was her mother playing at? She hadn't even known this guy for a whole day yet and still he was here, drinking wine with her in an intimate setting. Had she totally forgotten the reason on why they moved here in the first place?

Without thinking, she ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door behind her.

Pressing her back against the door, she slid down it, her face now streaked with tears. It had all been too much. Moving here so fast, there was no time for her to properly say goodbye to her friends and life.

What new life could possibly be installed for her here? Why did they have to move so far away? Why did her mother bring her here? Why did her father have to die?

* * *

Thats the intro there for you! Love it? Loathe it? Do tell! 


	2. Rash Decisions

**ButWhyIsAllTheRumAlwaysGone: **woot! first review! im glad you like it, reviews are definatly a boost to get me writting faster!

Second chappie (dont worry, next chapter the fun will begin it just takes a chapter or two to get there)

Disclaimer: You know the drill

* * *

Rash Decisions

Evelyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was all happening too fast and too soon. Her breathing was getting heavier, as if she was about to faint. A lump was forming in her throat, making it difficult for her to talk. She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. Not only that, but what words could she use? She had no idea on what to say and how to say them. She didn't want to offend anyone but her opinion had to be said.

"Married?" she manage to croak out.

She looked up to see the beaming face of her mother and the proud face of John.

"Yes! Were getting married, isn't that wonderful?"

Wonderful? What was so wonderful about it?

"But you've only known each other for six weeks", she tried to make excuses so that she could stall her opinion to make up her mind on what she was going to say.

"Well, when you know who 'The One' is, you don't want to waste any time", John said while wrapping his left arm around her mothers shoulders.

The One? Her mother already had the one. Was she implying that her deceased husband wasn't the one? How could her mother cheat on her father? Sure death til you part and all that jazz, but her mother still wore the wedding ring. Didn't she?

Evelyn looked at her mother's left hand and in horror she saw that the ring was off. The ring that symbolized togetherness for eternity.

Enraged by this, Evelyn frowned and looked up at her mother; fury was obvious in her eyes.

"Wasn't Dad 'The One'"?

Her mother wasn't expecting this and straightened up in her surprise.

"Evelyn, you know I loved your father but-.."

"But what?" she said cutting her mother off mid sentence, "You just decide to marry the first person you meet down here and expect life will be peachy?"

"Now Evelyn, in your mother's defense", John said in an attempt to stop the mother daughter argument. Evelyn turned and angrily looked John in the eye.

"Who are you to dictate any of this? Who are you to flouce in and try to make us all happy families? You are not my father!" Evelyn spat.

"Evelyn that's enough!" her mother cried.

Evelyn laughed at the situation. Did they really expect her to be happy and accepting about this sudden engagement? She rose up from her seat, placed her hands on the table and leaned menacingly across the table from the two lovers, "You don't have my blessing."

And with that, she fled the room, ignoring her mother's voice. She made her way upstairs, when she stopped on the fourth step. If she went to her room, she would be confined in the four walls and then expected to come out of her tempter. No, she didn't want to have to go to her room and then be trapped in there like a caged animal. She needed to go somewhere far away from her home to think about the event that took place just seconds ago and calm down.

She turned around and descended the stairs. She opened the front door and stepped out. With all her might, she slammed the door behind her to make a point.

Walking away from the house, down the road she was alone and now had time to think. A gust of wind was picking up, which really didn't help her as all she was wearing was a dark blue cotton and lace trim tunic dress with ruffles at the sleeves along with flat leather shoes.

The wind was blowing through her hair, making it dance around and whip her face. 'I could have at least taken a coat out with me' she thought. But in her state of mind, she didn't think to get her coat.

She now reached the village centre where it was only illuminated by street lights. No one was around and no sound could be heard, making this seemingly quaint village more like a ghost town. And to make matters worse, it started to rain.

"Bloody British weather", Evelyn grumbled to herself.

She found the bench that she had found the first time she came to explore the village. Sitting down and now not caring that she was soaked to the bone, she played the scene of her outburst in her head. She knew she could have handled the news better, but it was really unexpected. Her mother was probably devastated that her only child did not except this new person into her life.

How else was she suppose to react? Was she expected to jump for joy and congratulate the couple?

Her mother couldn't as happy with John, could she? Had her mother totally forgot about her husband? Had she forgotten the promise she made to him, that she would love no other as he would forever hold her heart?

Evelyn didn't notice the fact that she had started crying when she thought of her father. If he was still here, her life would be fine. Her family would be as it was.

Why did her father have to die? He was her knight in shining armor. The man who protected his daughter against dragons and teenage boys. She looked up at the sky; there was not a star in sight. The sky had been masked with the dull grey, almost black, clouds.

"I miss you", she whispered to the night sky.

Evelyn had been gone for a while now. Her mother was probably worried sick about her, but she didn't care. She didn't want to go back to this imposter family. She walked back to the centre of the village. There were to roads that she could take. One leading to her home and the other to the harbor.

Why should she go home? Why have to live though lies and deceit?

Without thinking, her feet lead her towards the harbor. What was she doing? This was not a well thought out plan.

'Ah, to hell with plans and consequences' she thought.

Wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't see the person coming towards her. She looked up, but it was too late as she had collided with the person and was almost knocked to the floor. Regaining her composure, she saw that the person she had bumped into was Tanya.

"Oh, I'm sorry", Evelyn apologized.

"It's ok, but what are you doing out here?" Tanya asked now, sheltering Evelyn with her umbrella.

"Oh, I was err, on a walk", Evelyn said, telling her the half truth.

"On a walk? In the rain?" Tanya asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, there's nothing better than walking in the rain", Evelyn said supporting her half truth while thinking at the same time how much of a bad liar she was.

"Well you be careful on your 'walk'" Tanya warned.

"No worries I will be" Evelyn smiled.

As she went on she heard Tanya say "I hope you find what your looking for".

"Huh?" When Evelyn had turned around, Tanya had gone.

"Oh well".

* * *

Evelyn carried on her journey towards the harbor. It was just as deserted as the village. Evelyn walked along the harbor, looking at the vast number of boats and dinghies. She spotted a plain wooden dinghy that looked like it had seen better days. Perfect, no one would miss this. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her or tried to stop her and descended down into the dinghy.

Once completely in, she untied rope attached to the dinghy, which bounded it to the harbor. Using the two ores on either side of her, she began to rotate them. Before she knew it, she was drifting further and further away. The village got smaller and smaller until it wasn't in sight.

Evelyn stopped rowing.

"Right, now what?"

She now immediately knew that this was a bad idea, but she was past the point of no return. Having little to no knowledge of the sea, she could now do nothing. She lay down in the dinghy and looked up at the night sky. Among the darkness of the sky, she could see a star shining through a gap in the clouds.

Smiling, she knew there was hope and so closed her eyes and was soon asleep.

* * *

Tad Dar! Second chapter done! So what do you think? Push the button, go on, you know you want to 


	3. Of Pirates and Blacksmiths

Well here be the third chapter

Disclaimer: You know the drill

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Of Pirates and Blacksmiths**

"Goodbye, Elizabeth", he said to himself as he watched the carriage ride away with the girl he had loved ever since he laid eyes on her many years ago.

"Elizabeth", he thought. Why couldn't he have said her name to her instead of being his usual polite self and using her formal name? He sighed and berated himself now that she was mad at him. He walked down the dirt path leading away from the Governors mansion and turned to look at it once he was outside the gates. How could a woman like her ever love a simple man like himself? After all, he was a blacksmith.

* * *

He knew he had work to do, those swords wouldn't make themselves. But he didn't want to return just yet, he needed to clear his head first. A walk on the beach would do his mind some good.

The beach stretched for miles and miles, pure white sand glistened in the sunlight, each grain of sand looked as if it were a tiny diamond. The clear blue water reflected the clear blue sky, with not a cloud in sight. Not a person or any sign of civilization could be seen from this beach of Port Royal. That was why he liked this particular beach, no one to disturb him. He had been on the beach for a while pondering events in his life. When his mother had died, when the ship he was on was destroyed by pirates and when he had met Elizabeth.

"What's the use", he thought. It was all just a silly infatuation, which had been going on for eight years. He couldn't help it though. He had never felt this way about anyone before, he could never wait to see her and yet was nervous around her incase she would know his secret. He loved it when he smiled, if he could, he would paint a picture of her smiling so that it would last forever. But she deserved better than him, someone like Commodore Norrington. At least he would be able to provide a future for her. It was getting mid day and the swords that he was working on needed to be done.

He went up the beach towards the small but busy town. As he was walking, his eyes were facing downwards. He would just have to love her from the distance. As he lifted his head up, there were bits of broken wood scattered across the beach to where the tide would rush in and then rush out repeatedly. The planks of wood looked like they once constructed a small boat. He stopped and furrowed his brows. Why would a boat be all the way out here when the harbor was a great distance away? He felt compelled to look closer. As he walked closer, he noticed there was something buried under the wood. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw that a hand wasn't covered by the wreck. Was it a body? Dead or alive?

He walked closer and bent town to lift up the splintered planks. Gingerly he lifted them up and was shocked when he discovered that a young girl was unconscious, almost buried alive by the wooden planks. When he realized that this girl could be dead or alive, he pushed the rest of the planks off and dragged the limp body to dry land. Her long tresses cascaded over her face. Carefully, he brushed her hair away from her face with his hand. He face was revealed and he was surprised to see that she looked so peaceful. She was a pretty girl, she didn't have a radiant beauty but still she was a pleasure for the eyes. There was not a mark on her face as she had a clear complexion. It was obvious this girl knew how to take care of her looks.

"Much like Elizabeth", he thought.

He looked down to see that she was scantily clad, only wearing what appeared to only cover her body above her knees. He didn't know what to do; he had never seen the female form so exposed like this. He kept his eyes on her face, daring not to look anywhere else.

He was no medical expert so he had no idea what proper methods to use to see if she was still alive. Gently, he pressed his ear to her chest to listen for a heart beat. If anyone where to pass by him know, it would be absolutely scandalous! He sighed in relief as he heard a faint heart beat and head extra reassurance as he felt the gentle rise and fall of her breathing.

Taking off his coat, he draped it around her, to give her at least a little bit of dignity. Carefully, he picked the sleeping girl up and stood thinking as what to do next. The only safe place for her was the blacksmiths shop. At least then he could keep an eye on her until she was awake. This would also give him the chance to finish the swords. He decided to go though the alleyways to avoid the questioning eyes.

It didn't take long for him to get back to the shop. Going into the back room where he stayed, he placed her on his bed and covered her with the blanket. He swept her hair out of her face and smiled as she still remained peaceful and content.

He stood up and realized how odd it looked having a girl in his bed. It defiantly was a new sight for him. Not wanting to wake her or delay in finishing his work, he walked out of the room and quietly shut the door behind him.

* * *

"Urgh, my head", Evelyn thought, "Wait why is everything so dark? Am I dead?! Oh no!" At the thought of being dead her eyes flew open and she realized in her stupidity that she in fact had her eyes closed.

Wait a minute, this wasn't her room. She sat up slowly and surveyed her surroundings. Looking down she saw that she was on a bed, not the most comfortable one of that with a blanket that she was under. How did she get in this bed?

Pulling off the blanket she swung her legs round and landed her feet on the floor. The room wasn't big, but then again it wasn't small. In the corner there was a wooden table with two chairs on either side of it. She looked over to the other side of the room where there was a bookshelf next to a fireplace. It was pretty basic in this mystery room. Suddenly, she heard a banging noise coming from outside the room. Curiosity got the best of her, so she decided to investigate.

She opened the door and was met with hundreds of swords. She had never seen a sword in real life. These looked beautiful yet deadly. The repetitive sound was still drumming away. As she looked round she saw a man beating a sword with a hammer on an anvil. She wasn't sure if he could hear her so she decided to make the first move.

"Hello", she said introducing her presence in the room.

The man was about to beat the sword again when he heard her. He turned around and was surprised to see the girl was awake when he had only left her an hour ago.

"Hello Miss", he replied.

This guy was hot, she decided immediately, although it was a shame for the lacking of fashion sense. "Look at me, I've just met the man and I'm already thinking about this!" she thought.

She looked around the room and realized she didn't know where she was.

"Are you feeling alright?" the mystery guy asked her out of concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, um, where am I?" she asked

"In Port Royal" he replied

"Oh….where's that?" her geographical skills where crap she would admit, it would really help if there was a globe or a map near by.

"In the Caribbean. You do know where that is do you not?" Did this girl happen to hit her head?

"I know where the Caribbean is, it's in…"

It hit her like a brick wall. The Caribbean? THE Caribbean?!

"How can I be in the Caribbean?! It's impossible to have floated all the way from England to here in one night?!"

This girl defiantly had defiantly hit her head.

She had calmed down and got over her shock, even though she was still in a ball of confusion.

"My mum is probably worried about me, is there a phone anywhere where I can make a long distance phone call?" she asked.

"A phone?"

"Yes a phone, otherwise known as a telephone. One of the many ways of modern communication" she explained as if he were from Mars.

Now it was his turn to be confused.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what you speak of"

"You don't know what I'm talking about? Gee what century are you from?" she teased.

"17th Century", he replied.

"Ha ha, that's a good one" she said with a hint of sarcasms.

Her smile faded when he looked deadly serious.

"What do you mean 17th Century?"

"What Century do you think we are in?"

"21st" she squeaked.

Maybe he was just joking with her.

"Please tell me you're just yanking my chain here", she said hopefully.

"I beg your pardon", he asked the girl who looked like she was about to cry.

He was serious. She really was in the 17th Century! How would she get home? Would she ever get home? What if she could go home? She felt very Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, except there was no yellow brick road and no little annoying people to direct her where to go.

Tears were no flowing freely from her eyes as she put her hands over her face in attempt to stop them.

"This is impossible" she whispered. Even though she wanted to get as far away as possible, she never wanted to go THIS far.

"Are you really from the 21st Century?" he asked.

There was no lie in her eyes as she nodded. She must have been feeling all kinds of emotions. He wouldn't know what to do if he where to be in a different time. Not sure on how to comfort the girl he gently put an assuring hand on her shoulder.

"You will be alright" he knew it was easier said than done, "you can stay with me if you like" he offered.

Would it be wise for her to accept the offer from a stranger? But then again, he had saved her and was letting her stay with him. He didn't seem like the kind of person that would kill or rape her in her sleep.

"Thank you", she smiled.

"I'm Evelyn Fairfield", she said extending her hand.

"Will Tuner", he replied and took her hand.

They had been talking for hours and hours about pretty much everything. Evelyn was telling Will briefly on what was to happen in the next few hundred years and how life in the 21st Century was like.

With what he had told her, living here wasn't going to be easy. There was no TV, no Internet, and no electricity. There were no short cuts in doing anything she was accustomed to.

She didn't see it as a bad thing; she saw it as a challenge. If she could live in this Century without going crazy, there was nothing she couldn't do.

Even with their loud talking she still couldn't believe that Mr. Brown, the blacksmith shop owner had yet to wake up. He really was a heavy sleeper.

She was telling Will about modern fashion and how it changes like the weather. He then realized that her "dress" was the only clothing she had. He couldn't let her wander around half naked!

"I shall get you some clothes", he said standing up. He couldn't just go and get women's clothing from a shop. That would be odd. He thought for a bit and had an idea. He would ask Elizabeth's hand maiden if there were any women's clothing she could give him. But he needed a cover story. He couldn't just outright tell her about Evelyn being from the 21st Century.

"You could say I'm your cousin coming to live with you as you are the only person left in the family?" she suggested.

That story would do for now.

"I will be back shortly"

* * *

Well, Will was taking his pretty time.

"Be back shortly my arse", she mumbled.

She looked around at her surroundings. She had never picked up a sword before so once again curiosity got the best of her. She walked over to where a sword was in place on the stand and she picked it up. She almost dropped it again as she didn't know how deceivingly heavy they could be. She put it back down, knowing her she would probably swing it and break something due to her clumsiness.

As stealthily as she could, she went over to Mr. Brown. The only indication of life was the fact that he was snoring, really loud. He had a bottle of what she could only assume to be some kind of alcoholic beverage gripped in his hand. She smiled as it reminded her of the many times her grandfather had fallen asleep in front of the TV at Christmas with one of those paper hats on his head with a glass of wine in his hand. She remembered that well.

"_Grandad!" she shouted._

"_What?!" he replied, not at all amused that he had just been woken up._

"_Oh", she let out a sigh of relief, "I thought you died"_

She got an almighty thump on the head for that.

Evelyn heard the door open and spun round expecting to see Will walk in.

"Took your bloody time", she teased.

Only she realized it wasn't Will who had walked though the door. It was a strange man with dark eyes, messy dreadlocks with various beads and trinkets adorning his head. His clothes were just as messy as his hair. She noticed his hands were bound in iron handcuffs.

The man looked at her and gave her a wicked smile, bearing few gold teeth.

"Your not Will", she said dumbly. She had her moments.

"Aye, that I'm not", he said with a slurred cockney accent.

"Oh great, my cover has been blown", she thought. How could she explain her being there?

"Is there someone or something you're looking for?" she asked acting coolly.

This mysterious man was now looking at her a little too openly for her liking.

"Ah, so this is where they hide all the wenches", he thought.

"Well there is _something_ I'm lookin' for", he said, now walking (more like swaggering) closer to her.

Eep. She stood her ground and tried not to shows that she was intimidated.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"I need get these off", he said holding his bound hands up, "and if you could be a diamond and get 'em off…"

Looking at the handcuffs it was obvious that he was in some sort of trouble and was looking for a way to escape. She hadn't even been here for a day yet and didn't want to be an accomplice to this criminal.

"I don't know how to", was her feeble excuse.

"Don't know how to or don't want to?"

She hesitated before replying, "I don't know how to".

She thought it would be best to continue her lie.

"Well then, ye no use to me."

She stood in the middle of the work shop and was looking at him trying to find something that would release his hands. Her eyes darted to the door. If she was fast enough she could run out and alert someone about this man.

She turned her back and stepped towards the door.

"And where do ye think your goin' love?"

She immediately turned to look at him when he spoke. Not answering him she thought would be the best thing to do. But her eyes betrayed her as for a brief moment they flickered towards the door.

He gave her a dark smile.

"Ah so I see. You intend to alert the guards about me ware bouts, they come in here muskets an' all and send me to the gallows."

Was he a mind reader?

She panicked as he stepped forward.

"This I cannot allow ye to do love"

It was now or never, she spun round towards the door and ran as fast as her exposed legs could carry her. She was just about to open the door when she felt cold chains around her neck. He had used his handcuffs to grab her and pulled back so that she would go crashing onto the dirt floor.

She struggled to get up, but was slowed by her surprise. She was about to stand up when she was knocked off her feet again and flipped over so that she was lying on her front. She couldn't believe it when this fiend was sitting on her back, tying her hands with what felt like rope.

"You missy, are goin' to cause me a lot of trouble. And I can't allow that"

"Get off me!" she demanded, not that it was doing her any good.

"Stop fidgeting, you're makin' it harder for me to tie you up"

Well at least he was honest.

Sooner than she expected, both hands and feet were tied up. Although she was slightly impressed that he could tie her up while still wearing those handcuffs.

She was now thrashing about trying to free her self, but to no avail did the ropes loosen up a single bit. In fact her moving around was making them tighter and were cutting into her now tender skin.

He somehow picked her up, so she started screaming, in hopes that someone would hear her and started calling him every name under the sun.

He leaned closer to her face, "Now, that isn't proper language for a proper lady", he teased.

He realized that he couldn't leave her here in the middle of the work shop all tied up. So he picked her up and headed to the back room. More screaming and thrashing was done by Evelyn until she was ungracefully dropped on the floor.

"Hey, a softer landing next time, if that's not too much to ask", she said sarcastically while feeling the soreness in her body.

"You've got one sassy mouth on ye girl", he said not amused by her sarcasm, "In fact…."

He reached over to the sink and got an old rag. She didn't expect him to gag her with it. She was still trying to curse him while he was tying it around her head.

"There, that's better", he said happy with himself for doing something he should have done in the first place.

All she could do now was glare at him.

He swaggered to the door and turned around to look at her

"Ta".

* * *

It seemed like hours that Evelyn was tied up. And what made it worse, her nose had an itch. Could this day get any more traumatic for her?

Suddenly she heard voices come from the workshop. She recognized one of them as Will's voice. She sighed in relief knowing that soon she would be freed. But the relief was short lived when she head the clashing of swords.

"Oh no!" she thought.

Will was fighting that man and no doubt he was no free of the cuffs.

She listened intently to what was going on in the other room. Unexpectedly, she heard a glass smash and something fall to the floor. She also heard many footsteps scuttling about.

"Somebody find me already!" she thought now that her nose had gone numb from the itchiness.

A few minutes later, Will burst though the door.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

He bent down to untie her and noticed that her wrists were red raw and that the skin was shredded. Seeing this, he unbound her quicker.

Immediately she sat up and tore the rag away from her mouth.

"He tied me up!" she said in disbelief.

* * *

Soooo what do you think? Good karma to all those who review 


End file.
